Ottoman Empireball
|image = Ottoman sultan of the 1800s by kaliningradgeneral-db1zn78.png |caption = OTTOMAN STRONK!!! |reality = Ottoman Empire |government = Monarchy(Sultanate) |personality = Stronk, Cool, Angry, Kebab |language = Ottoman Turkish (in the royal palace) Turkish (the locals) Turkish (Lisan-i Turki) |religion = Islam Christianity Judaism |founded = 1299 |ended = 1920 |onlysuccessor = Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |nexticon = Turkishh |successor = First Hellenic Republicball Caucasus Viceroyaltyball (1801-1917) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Principality of Serbiaball Provisional Government of Albaniaball Kingdom of Romaniaball Kingdom of Bulgariaball British Iraqball British Palestinecube French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball Kingdom of Hejazball French Algeriaball French Tunisiaball Italian Libyaball British Cyprusball |intospace = No |friends = German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Bulgariaball (In WW1) Russian SFSRball Kingdom of Franceball Crimean Khanateball Aceh Sultanateball Poland-Lithuaniaball (sometimes) Egyptball (sometimes) Everyone who's want to be his ally in a War |nativename = " " Devlet-i Aliyye-i Osmâniyye "The Exalted Ottoman State" Osmanlı İmparatorluğu |enemies = Croatiaball Arabs Safavid dynastyball Albaniaball Serbiaball Kingdom of Hungaryball Greeceball Bulgariaball Habsburgball Poland-Lithuaniaball (sometimes) UKball Armeniaball Assyriaball Russian Empireball ANZACS Franceball Byzantiumball Mamlukball |capital = Istanbulball |predecessor = Sultanate of Rumball Adalball Anatolian beyliksball Byzantineball Despotate of Epirusball Kingdom of Bosniaball Second Bulgarian Empireball Despotate of Serbiaball Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) Kingdom of Croatiaball Mamlukball Hafsid Dynastyball Hospitaller Orderball Kingdom of Tlemcenball Empire of Trebizondball Samtskhe-Saatabagoball |type = Historical Countryball|likes = Kebab, Islam, Invading European lands|hates = BRITAIN, POLAND, RUSSIA, REST OF EUROPE, 1683, DUMB HUSSARS, KEBAB REMOVERS, TRAITORS (Looking straight at you Arabs), fake Serb |bork = Kebab, Kebab|food = Kebab|status = made a brand new turkey |affiliation = Central Powers |notes = Don't Mess With Him}}Ottoman Empireball was born in 1299 and before 1918 it had lots of clay in Arabia, North Africa, Balkans, Anatolia and everything around the Black Sea. He died in 1923 and replaced by his son, Turkeyball in the aftermath of World War I. History Ottomanball was created after Kayı Tribeball's leader Ertuğrul Bey died, and Osman I, his son claimed himself as the leader and formed Ottomanball. Osman I developed the nation and made it famous near and in Anatolia for being tolerant, and also investing a lot on trade. After Osman I died, Orhan Bey came to power. Orhan was good at diplomacy, and managed to annex several Beyliks with royal marriages. Then, Ottomanball began expanding west. He conquered Karesiball and captured its large navy. Orhan I took advantage of Byzantine pretender rebels in Southern Byzantineball and took control of the rebel occupied areas, including the fort in Gallipoli. However, he refues to give back the clay to Byzantineball, thus souring the relations with them. After Ottomanball proclaimed its permanent position in Anatolia, it conquered and inherited throne of all other Beyliks, it also fought with Serbian Empireball and Byzantineball because of clay dispute and expanded westwards. Ottomanball took control of Greece, Albania; vassalized Serbia and Bosnia by the end of 14th century. However, Timuridball didn't like this. He was jealous of Ottomanball and wanted Anatolia for himself. Because of that, he declared war on Ottomanball and defeated him. Yıldırım Bayezid, the sultan of Ottomanball was captured. Due to throne dispute, a 12 years old civil war known as "Fetret Devri" started. After it ended, Ottomanball began reghatering its strength, although many nations have regained their independence from him. For a while, Ottomanball only conquered the tiny independent Beyliks in Anatolia and stopped expanding. However, in 1451, Mehmed II began preparing for taking "the city of World's desire", Constantinopleball. In 1453, Mehmed II declared war on Byzantineball to finish him off once and for all. He conquered Constantinople and began expanding towards every direction. First, he reconquered all of Anatolia; Second, he conquered Serbiaball and Bosniaball; Third, he vassalized Wallachiaball, Moldaviaball and Crimean Khanateball. Ottomanball was a superpower that dominated the rest of civilized world with its strength after Selim I conquered Mamlukball. Rapid expansion in Africa began and Kingdom of Hungaryball was almost fully conquered. Ottomanball began stagnating after conquering Hungary and kept dominating the entire Europe until Great Turkish War, in 1683. After failing 2nd Siege of Vienna in 1683, Europe saw it as a perfect opportunity to remove Ottomanball from Balkans. Holy League consisting of all of Europe (except Portugalball and Switzerlandball) was formed. They fought until in 1699, Ottomanball finally gave up and decided to give back Hungaryball's former land to Austriaball. And began losing every single region of theirs one by one. In the 1800s and Early 1900's the Balkans started getting independence from me. This is when the Balkans started to have a grudge against me and wanted to remove me. After years of decline, in 1915, Ottomanball wanted to regain its former glory and land, and it saw the perfect opportunity to do so. German Empireball was winning World War I. Ottomanball decided to join him and reclaim the land "stolen" from him. He succesfuly won Gallipoli Campaign against the British, but he was unsuccesful in Sinai and Basra. Ottomanball was going to be fine as German Empireball was supporting him well against the British. But a disaster happened to the Central Powers in 1917. German Empireball sent Mexicoball a letter, saying he will help Mexicoball reclaim land he has stolen from USA if they join Central Powers. But the letter was intercepted by British and was directed to Washington D.C.. This made USAball send 4 million volunteers to Western Front, putting Germany in a desperate position. Taking advantage of that, UKball invaded Albaniaball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Bosniaball. Austria-Hungary , Bulgaria Ottomanball surrendered. German Empireball decided to end the conflict and also conditionally surrendered. But in 13 November 1918, UKball and Kingdom of Greeceball invaded and occupied Constantinople, capital of the empire. The Ottoman parliment was abolished and the empire was replaced by Government of the Grand National Assemblyball, ending its 621 years of glory. Before surrendering, Ottomanball did Armenian Genocide. Relations Friends * Kingdom of Franceball - Best friends until Napoleon... Had good time attacking Holy Roman Empireball together. Hehehehehehe...... * Crimean Khanateball - Stupid Russia! I miss you since I lost you... * / German Empireball/Reichtangle - Ally during World War I and a good friend. * Austria-Hungaryball - Compicated freindship, with ottoman empireball losing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball , but in the end, they went down together. * Bulgariaball - Yet another ally, temporarily... * Russian SFSRball - Thank you for destroying that shithead and giving me back Erzurum, Van, and Trebizond! * Swedish Empireball - Another ally that helped me in the Great Northern War. * Hotak dynastyball - He helped Me removing Safavid. * Aceh Sultanateball - When he attacked by Dutch army, I helped him. * Germaniaball and Xiongnuball - We can into alliance and kill SPQRball together. Enemies * Austrian Empireball - Yuo are one of the reasons that I lost my power on balkans! You also anschlussing this kurwa? I thought you thanked him to repel me? Well, I guess you will be my ally sooner. * Serbiaball - 'Remove kebab' yuo say? Anschluss! * Russian Empireball - He almost killed me but I stopped UKball and Franceball's support so he couldn't kill me. If anyone could remove kebab, it was this guy. * Greeceball - That asshole keeps taking more and more land from me and the one that ruined everything by becoming an independent Balkan first. YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE. * Safavid dynastyball -Brother. He was the reason why I can't into conquer Persia. Besides, he is Shia.Montenegro * Armeniaball - Removed for helping Russia. Yuo is of Ottoman citizen but yuo is of helpings Russia. TRAITOR!!!! * Montenegroball -Started the war that ended me. * Byzantiumball - Hehehe! 1453 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!REMOVE GYRO!But since ı have your clay,together,WE WILL REVENGE ON CRUSADERS! * UKball - Yuo want oil?? Yuo can get bullet instead! GALLIPOLI BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! * Arabs - Good friends before World War I BUT AFTER THAT YUO BACKSTAB ME FOR GETTING HELP FROM UKball * Poland-Lithuaniaball - I was ready to take Vienna and invade Europe, but then his hussars arrived. Yuo are also one of the reasons that I lost my power!!!! How to draw Sultanate: #Draw a basic circle, fill with maroon. #Draw three white crescent moons (Or one big star-and-crescent). #Draw eyes and your done #A fez is optional (if you chose the big star and crescent it's not optional) Caliphate: # Draw a basic circle,fill with green # Draw three white crescent moons # Draw eyes and your done Gallery X3HBl1k.png 10898306_1020942561254316_4001807171967897705_n.jpg|-Türkesteron Otomanoball II.png Bosnia17.png The_Arab_revolt_Polandball.png|The Arab Revolt 0ad.png|end of ottomanball history of turkey.png Assyrianturkics polandballdialogueshadingbonusproaddendumingswe.png|The Assyrian Genocide yes.png|The Mamluk-Ottoman War Invasions.png tUrDk4y.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png 's2chH6I.png Z7OzawW.png Hotje4q.png Byz_comic-1.png|Here portrayed as an evil Caliphate 'wiOf23p.png 6VgDRbM.png 9nHCdfP.png 'k0zbntp.png Armenian History.png Labneh history.png Invention Of Kebab Strip.png Decayed City.png No Rewards.png The Manliest.png Videos What the Gulf? - Nation Building|Economics of Empires and Nations that emerged from them. Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page }} es:Otomanoball nl:Ottomaansebal ru:Османская империя zh:鄂圖曼帝國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Tea Removers Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Iranball Category:Israelcube Category:Moldovaball Category:Palestineball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Somaliaball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Ukraineball Category:Yemenball Category:Ottomanball Category:Central Powers Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Turkic Category:Anatolia Category:Balkans Category:North Africa Category:Empire Category:Sultanate Category:Sunni Category:Monarchy